The Misadventures of the SSB Air Service
by Percussion Obsessed
Summary: The Smashers take a trip to the Super Smash Hotel. Complete with punching, annoying Sonic, beating up Hannah Montana, and giggling Peach.


**This is just a random story. I got bored one day. And by the by, I hate Hannah Montana. :(**

* * *

One day in the Smash Air service, the Smashers were enjoying a long trip to the sunny, wonderful Smash Summer Hotel. There was nice air conditioning, free food, and lovely views of the clear, blue ocean below the plane. Well, if you were lucky enough to get a window seat. Aboard the private plane were the Smashers, eager for a long summer break. But, when they ran out of potato chips and extra ice cream, chaos broke loose.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!"

"SHUT UP, NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

"THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FEET!"

"That's a sensitive subject!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

And so, with much yelling and spilling of soft drinks, the Smashers continued along to the Smash Summer Hotel. In the middle of the flight, a horrible noise rang out.

"The other side, the other side, the other side of me . . ."

All of the Smashers turned to the source of the ear-splitting sound. To their horror, Hannah Montana was standing there, holding a pink and gold hairbrush as a microphone.

"That's my hairbrush!" Peach yelled. "Get her! She sucks a singing!"

_Meanwhile, below the plane in a big town called Los Angeles, some people saw a scary sight._

"Mommy, look, a girl's falling from the sky! It's Hannah Montana! But, why is her leg missing and why is she covered in blood?"

"Just look away, darling."

_Back in the Airplane._

"Good thing she's gone. She was giving me a headache." Zelda rubbed her temples.

Snake was sitting in the back, hiding in a cardboard box.

"Snake, just come out of your box. We can all see you anyway."

"Otacon, I have a problem! They can see me!"

All of the Smashers sighed. Snake was still having problems adjusting to having people know he was there. After a little more travel, a lot of the Smashers were getting bored with just sitting around. It was different compared to their normal beating the crap out of each other.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Three minutes passed.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

Sonic pouted, but stopped his annoying phrase for the moment. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Augh. This airplane is too slow."

Samus, who was sitting in the middle, next to the window, pulled out her iPod. She noticed someone breathing down her neck and turned around. She saw the ugly face of Captain Falcon and yelled. She grabbed her paralyzer gun and shot him. She punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose. "Don't breathe down my neck, you freak. I told you that I don't like you like that!"

When Samus turned around, Falcon turned to Mario and told him, "She's just playing hard to get."

"Sureeeee-a."

Falcon grinned at him and turned to face the front again.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Peach sighed and pressed her face against the cold glass. "Hey, look, Zelda, it's the airport!" Zelda looked over Peach's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're almost there." Zelda thought. "I certainly hope that they took care of the cockroach problem though."

"That was only because there was moldy cheese in Gannondorf's room." Peach frowned. "But I certainly do hope that they did."

"I wonder what Samus is going to do while we're there."

"She'll probably just shut herself from everyone else like she always does again. I heard that they installed a gym in the hotel, so she'll probably spend her whole time there."

"Oh well, it looks like we're here already."

The Smashers scrambled to get out of the small airplane, shoving each other into walls and occasionally punching each other in the face to cause even more black eyes and bloody noses. Eventually, when they all evacuated the airplane, they were greeted by extreme sunshine and noisy birds. In fact, the birds were so annoying, that Link grabbed his bow and arrow and shot one of them. Unfortunately, it landed on Zelda's head. She turned to face Link, an evil glare on her face.

"Link . . . you have three seconds to run for your life."

Link gulped.

When those two were gone, Peach sighed and tried to talk to Samus. "So. Nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah. It's nice." Samus looked down at Peach, being the Amazon lady she was. "Why don't you put away that stupid parasol so you can get some tan on that chalky face of yours?"

Peach was stunned. "Excuse me? I am a princess, and you don't talk to princesses like that!"

Samus scoffed. "Yeah right. I do."

Peach gave up talking to Samus and turned to Roy, who was annoying Marth at the moment. Peach tuned into their conversation.

"But the point is, this squirrel keeps coming into my bathroom at the Mansion and it won't stop clogging my toilet! And Bowser here," Roy gestured to Bowser, who was eating some kind of fruit he probably stole. "He keeps taking my plunger. So, I don't know what to do."

Marth stared at him incredulously. "And what on Earth did you think _I _could do about it? Wait, let me rephrase that. Why would you think I would care? I'm just looking forward to getting a tan and drinking pina-coladas."

"Dude, that's all you ever do. That and take showers and polish your sword and all that crap. Can't you think of something better to do with your time?"

"Have you seen what you do for fun? You set stuff on fire and annoy me. Is that really all that fun?"

"Yeah."

Marth sighed and turned away. Peach smiled at him and he grimaced. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, silly Marthy!" Peach giggled. "Hee hee!"

Marth glared at her and turned around. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Roy was wearing a green shirt and blue jean shorts.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

"HOWDY! ATTENTION, ALL SMASHERS! WELCOME TO YOUR WONDERLAND; THE SMASH SUMMER HOTEL!" A loud voice boomed loudly.

"Oh, hee hee, it's time to go to our hotel!" Peach giggled and walked over to the rest of the Smashers. Gannondorf was giving Link a wedgie on the Smash flag pole that appeared out of nowhere. Samus was throwing a fish at Snake. Pikachu was chasing Toon Link with a bazooka and axe ("I could've sworn he was still in jail!"). Zelda was trying to kill Link, but couldn't reach him because he was too high up on the flagpole. Sonic was being annoying.

A moment of silence passed by.

"FALCON PUUUUNCH!!!!"

"WHA—OH SHI--!" Fox flew across the sky.

"Foxy-poo, check your language!" Peach scolded him as he landed and blood flew.

"Shut up, Peach!"

**DA END!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ehe. I'll make another chappy if you guys like it.**


End file.
